Everyone
by LexieBird
Summary: I was looking at the BBC site, and they have short little 'summaries' for all the classic Doctors. So I thought, why not do it for everyone? Help is appreciated, especially for classic Doctors and companions. And help with the name. Review, please!
1. Intro

So! Basically, I was reading the BBC Doctor Who website, and noticed they had what I would call a 'summary' of Doctors 1-8. So, I thought, why not do that for everyone? **I've used the BBC's ones for Doctors 1-8** because I've barely seen the classic series, so any classic fans out there PLEASE help me out with other companions and Doctors, particularly eight because it only had stuff from the movie, which isn't much. This also was partly inspired because of lovely Malcolm from Planet of the Dead. I know I don't have much. Help is good, and I want to get a lot of characters, even the obscure ones.

It's sorted into gropus, which are as follows: Doctors, Classic companions, New companions, Semi-companions, Characters that aren't really companions but deserve a mention.

Help would be greatly appreciated, via reviews or PM or whatever you want.

Thanks to wildmageofgalla, who reminded me I forgot Sally Sparrow (how could I?) and helped out with a few others. S/he isn't loged in, so I can't PM to say thanks. Everyone else I'm pretty sure I've thanked via PM, if not I'm sorry and thank you LOTS!


	2. Everyone

First Doctor: Doddering. Hmmn. Hmmn. Hmmn. Yes. Go forward in all your beliefs. Enigmatic alien. Radioactive cinder. Grandfather. Irascible. Chesterfield. Charlton. Chatterton. Chatterhouse. Chartow. Chesterton. Lapels. Ormulu clock. Querulous. Fast return switch. What's that my boy?

Second Doctor: Cosmic hobo. Baggy trousers. When I say run... Recorder. Stovepipe hat. Twinkling eyes. Butterfingers. Jamie, Jamie, hold on! Oh my giddy aunt. Fur coat. Scarecrow. Clown. Oh crumbs... Confusing! I see you've redecorated - I don't like it!

Third Doctor: Dandy. Yellow car. Purple velvet. UNIT Family. Worzel Gummidge. Venusian karate. Klokeda partha menin klatch. Whomobile. Action by HAVOC. All wearing eyepatches. Attack of the Autons. Banished to Earth. How are you feeling? Shoes!

Fourth Doctor: Teeth and curls. Jelly babies. Lovable robot dog. Ahhhhh-har. Scarf. Have I the right? Ooh, my everything! It's the end...

Fifth Doctor: Cricketer. Brave heart, Tegan. Pleasant, open face. Wet vet. Kamelion. Celery. Master's cunning disguises. Hands free.

Sixth Doctor: Brash. Cat badge. Video nasty. Cancelled. Hiatus. Doctor in distress. Valeyard. Carrot juice. Carrot juice. Carrot juice.

Seventh Doctor: Spoons. Braces. Cartmel masterplan. Panama hat. Umbrella. Ace! Rrrrrolling rrrrrrs. Professor! Wicked! Cliffhanger. Pullover. Dark and mysterious. Burnt toast.

Eighth Doctor: Kissing. Shoes. Grace. Beryllium clock. Half human. Who am I? Eye of harmony. Nice TARDIS.

Ninth Doctor: Fantastic! Bananas are good. I'm sonic-ed up! Lots of planets have a north. Leather jacket. Everybody lives, Rose! Big ears. Ricky, not Mickey.

Tenth Doctor: He's sorry. So sorry. Brilliant! Allons-y! Molto Bene! Edible ball bearings. Rude, and not ginger. No second chances. Mickey the idiot. Great hair, really great hair. I don't want to go. If I don't like it, it will stop. I love that coat, Janis Joplin game me that coat. WORST. RESCUE. EVER. Slim, and a little bit foxy. Rose Tyler, I-

Eleventh Doctor: I'm a girl! And still not ginger! Who da man? Bow ties are cool. And he wears a fez. NO DISSIN' THE SONIC! Come along, Pond. Geronimo! Fish custard. River Song. I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt! Cracks in the universe. Basically, run.

* * *

Ian Chesterton: Fearless. Rational. Stuck inside Dalek armor. Elevators.

Barbera Wright:

Susan: Oh, Grandfather!

Jamie McCrimmon: Aye! Oh Aye! Aye? Doctah! Hug, hug, hug. Desperate hug. Sorry hug. Scared hug. Jamie has an idea D: Kilt! Knife! CREAG EN TUIRE!

Liz Shaw: Genius. More degrees than are really necessary. Things can't be bigger on the inside! Well, we'll just have to be cleverer than they are, won't we? Miniskirts. Boots.

Jo Grant: Bubbly. Strange coats. Traveler. Free spirit.

Sarah Jane Smith: Journalist. Independent thinker. Raised an army. Stowaway. Yes, Doctor; no, Doctor. Luke, Clyde and Rani.

Leela: Warrior of the Sevateem. Smart. Do as the Doctor says, or I will cut out your heart.

Romana I: Ice queen. Beautiful. Good TARDIS pilot. Key to Time. Sea monster a mile wide. Graduated from the Academy with a triple first. Romanadvoratrelundar, or Fred.

Romana II: Choose your regeneration. Paris, 1969. I am a traveler. I am a Time Lord. And I am NOT accustomed to being held captive by a group of grubby, hairy little men! The Doctor's best friend. Trapped in E-Space. The Fourth Doctor's last thought.

Peri Brown: Perpugilliam. American. So what, I'm Perpugilliam Brown, and I can shout just as loud as you can!

Nyssa: Diplomat. Scientist. The Master killed my step-mother; then my father; now my entire planet.

Tegan Jovanka: The Doctor's my ticket back to Earth, I'm not leaving him! Stewardess.

Adric : Badge for mathematical excellence. Stowaway. Annoying. Cyber-ship. Now I'll never know if I was right...

Ace McShane: Dorothy. Professor! Nitro-9. Fighting Daleks with baseball bats. Space waitress. Wolf of Fenric.

Grace Holloway:

K-9: Affirmative, Master!

* * *

Rose Tyler: Sweet. Better with two. Independent. Going down! Bad Wolf. Pete's World. Metacrisis Doctor.

Martha Jones: Strong. Smart. That was nothing? I travelled across the Earth.

Donna Noble: Oi! Spaceman! Doctor-Donna. Super Temp. Biological metacrsis. The most important woman in all of creation. Empathetic. The little general. Kiss of life. Partners in crime. Ginger. Runaway bride.

Captain Jack Harkness: Don't you start. I was just saying hello! 51st century. I waited. Face of Boe. Immortal. Torchwood Three. Ianto. Cardiff. Hand in a jar.

Wilfred Mott: I'd be proud if you were my dad.

Amy Pond: Crack in my wall. 12 years and 4 psychiatrists. Kissogram. Scottish. Ginger.

Rory Williams: I died and came back as a Roman soldier. Pandorica's guardian. Thousands of years. Ponytail.

* * *

Mickey Smith: Oh my God, I'm the tin dog! What's wrong with a van? I once saved the universe with a big yellow truck.

Adam Mitchell: *clicks fingers*

SallySparrow: Don't blink. But they're just statues! DVD easter egg. The angels have the phone box.

Astrid Peth: The woman who looked to the stars and dreamt of traveling.

Jenny: Time Lady. Hello, Dad.

Lady Christina de Souza: Thief. Did I say I hated you? Flying bus. Adventure. Oh, we were made for each other.

Jackson Lake: The Human Doctor. Three cheers for the Doctor! Rosita.

Adelaide Brooke: Starlight in her soul. Reality check. The water always wins.

River Song: Mystery. Hello, sweetie. Spoilers! Don't you change one line.

* * *

Jackie Tyler: Take care of my daughter. *SLAP*

Harriet Jones: Yes, we know who you are. Torchwood. Don't you think she looks tired? Sacrifice.

Pete Tyler: I got Scooby Doo and his gang. Pete's World.

Reinette Poisson: A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction.

Malcolm Taylor: I love you! You're my new best friend. He's hung up on me! NOT NOW, I'M BUSY! You named a unit of measurement after yourself?


End file.
